Home Alone DISASTER!
by Andraa
Summary: What happens when Sharpay has a little TO much time on her hands! oneshot


**Home Alone**

Characters

Sharpay Evans- StealTheShow

Ryan Evans- BlondeBoi

Gabriella Montez- Gabi101

Troy Bolton- BballT

Chad Danforth- Chad

Taylor McKessie- SmartGurl55

Zeke Baylor- ((Doesn't haveWIM))

I. Sharpay

Sharpay clicked the button on her keys, replied by a loud beep sound, reassuring her that her new Mercedes was locked.

Her heels clicked against the tile as she made her way into the school building.

Sharpay tossed a strand of blonde hair away from her face as she winked at one of the players on the football team, an eye roll as his reply.

She ignored it and quickly got her rhinestone studded notebook. _Finally! _ She thought to herself as she slammed her locker, cursing herself for forgetting to grab it earlier when she left after her Drama Club meeting.

Sharpay sauntered back out the glass double doors, stuffing the notebook into her pink Prada tote, before clicking the 'unlock' button on the black key.

She climbed in and set off for her house. _A whole night alone in my house…for once. No annoying brother, no demanding parents, just me, myself and I…_Sharpay sighed at the thought.

---------------------

A half hour later, Sharpay stood in front of the bathroom mirror and twisted a lock of blonde hair around her pale finger. "I need some…color!" she finally said, fluffing her hair in the back.

_Color…but what color? _She stared at her pink and white tweed blazer. _Pink? Nah… _

Her gaze drifted past her pink silky mini skirt and directly to her brown Jimmy Choo wedges _Brown? Ick! Not another Gabriella… _She let the thin strand of hair she had been tugging at fall gently to her shoulders.

"That's it!" she exclaimed picking up her mahogany red toothbrush. "Red!"

Sharpay quickly threw the toothbrush down and hurried to her room.

She pressed the number 9 on her pink princess style phone and waited for the normal 'This is Ellen from Top Notch Designs, how may I help you?' But it never came.

_Hmmm…_Sharpay called back before the beep could sound on the answering machine. This time a frazzled Ellen did pick up. "T-top Notch Designs, um….yes ma'am…how may I help you?" She must have been talking to another ma'am because Sharpay heard the lady thank her.

"Ellen? It's Sharpay Evans…um…I want a dye, um…auburn to red." She spoke calmly, the complete opposite of the receptionist on the other side of the call.

"Kay…how about…" Ellen tapped the small silver screen in front of her and clicked on the month, then the week with a thin white stylus. "Two weeks from today sound good?" She readied her hands on the keyboard to type in Shar's name.

"TWO WEEKS! THAT'S INSULTING!" Sharpay raged into the receiver before throwing down the phone and completely missing the holder.

"I-I…there's nothing sooner Miss Evans, um…we're v-very busy…I have to go!" Ellen timidly hung up the phone, as if Sharpay would come out of it and eat her hand off if she slammed it down.

Sharpay ignored the dial tone coming from the loose phone and started up her new pink laptop.

As she plugged in her black iPod Video Nano, her WIM turned on.

**StealTheShow has logged on**

**Gabi101 has logged on**

**StealTheShow:** Gabriella

**Gabi101:** um…yes Sharpay?

**StealTheShow:** You dye your hair, right?

**Gabi101:** Well…actually I d-

**StealTheShow:** Cause I need to find a place that sells hair dye

**Gabi101:** don't

**Gabi101:** Super K?

**StealTheShow:** Somewhere with _class_, please

**Gabi101:** Lo'Beinette's Hair Designs, they sell some stuff, I saw in da window

**StealTheShow:** Bye!

**StealTheShow has logged off**

**Gabi101:** ….urgh

**Gabi101:** your welcome…

---------------------

Sharpay looked at the fake dyed hair glued onto the shelf in front of a bottle of Locks Look: Redwood hair dye Number 2.

_Pretty color…_Sharpay said, picking up the bottle and flipping it over, looking at the picture next to the description.

The model was walking down the beach in a tiny gold bikini that complemented her olive skin tone, her 'redwood' colored hair fluttering behind her. Under it, a caption said:

_Want her look?_

_Use this product!_

_**(please use as directed, keep away from children under 3 years old, do not eat this product, if so, please contact your local Poison Control Center immediately!)**_

Sharpay glanced at the directions, but the long sentences bored her. _Whatever, _she thought, walking toward the counter in the back of the frosted glass building. _I've seen Mother use the blonde hair dye all the time…I'll be fine…_

She set the bottle on the stainless steel counter top. A chubby woman with nails covered with dollar store blue and orange press-on nails scanned the bottle. _Cheap, much?_ Sharpay thought to herself. The cashier placed it in a small metallic bag which read:

_**Merci de faire des emplettes à**_

_**Lo'Beinette's Conceptions de cheveux**_

Sharpay grabbed the bag from the large cashier's hands, causing one of her press-on's to pop off. "Thanks a lot, kid!" she shouted after Sharpay's tail-end, desperately trying to stick the plastic nail back on.

She let the glass door slam behind her before hoping into her car, flipping her blonde hair, and turning on the ignition. _I am gonna be so…HOT!_

---------------------

Sharpay slowed exhaled. _In Ten, Nine _She began counting down to when she would take unravel the fluffy blue towel that was wrapped around her drying hair.

_Eight, Seven_ She straightened the 'lapel' of her pale brown paisley bathrobe and cocked her head to the side.

_Six, Five, Four…_ "Oh just get on with it!" she told herself.

Sharpay whipped the towel from her head and shrieked.

She started at what once was her luscious blonde locks, and what was now a mess of fiery ultra bright red hair.

Sharpay flicked the shower knob and drenched her hair, scrubbing it with every bottle she could find. Shampoo, conditioner, her father's foot cream…

Two hours later, Sharpay lifted up and dried her hair. _It __**has **__to be out by now, I mean, it's just a rinse out dye _She thought, pulling off the towel. Another loud shriek.

Nothing had changed about her hair color, besides that it smelled like lemons and mint, just like the foot cream. "EWW!" she shouted, realizing she had just rubbed the Bunion foot cream on her once golden strands.

Sharpay snatched up the empty bottle of hair dye off the vanity counter and quickly flipped it over, furiously reading the directions. She had done everything right, up until number 3:

_3. The more dye you use, the brighter your hair will turn out_

And 5:

_5. Do NOT use the entire bottle in one sitting. Can do damage to hair_

Then she looked up at the top of the bottle:

_Locks Look: redwood Number 2_

_Wash-out and rinse_

_Semi-permanent. Will not come out for several days_

_Permanent_

Sharpay stared down at the slick plastic bottle in utter disbelief.

_Semi-Permanent?_ She thought, her eyes flicking from her hair to the bottle and back.

---------------------

Sharpay stepped into the school building wearing an oversized gray sweatshirt, black dress pants, flats, a gray and white fedora, under which her fiery hair was stuffed into a loose bun, and a pair of huge black Gucci sunglasses.

_At least I am somewhat fashionable today…_She thought as she passed, unnoticed, by Jock Block (the hallway where all the Jocks have their lockers).

She managed to sneak by Taylor, but when she rounded the corner, she instinctively did something that revealed her identity.

"Hey Gabri-smella" She sneered as Gabriella shifted her backpack to the opposite shoulder.

"Sharpay?" Gabriella looked at the masked name caller.

"SHHHHHH!" Sharpay put her hand over Gabriella's mouth and pushed her into the nearest restroom.

Sharpay released her hand after she calmed down Gabriella's muffled screams and made her swear not to tell a soul what she was about to see.

"Fine…but can we please hurry? If I am late for Phys. Ed agai-" she stopped dead when she saw Sharpay's hair fall from under Ryan's hat.

"What…happened?" Gabriella said, clearly trying to contain her laughter.

"Oh…" Sharpay began, tears flooding from behind her huge sunglasses. "I tr-tried to d-dye my hair red so I-I went to Lo' Beinette's and got some, but I th-th-thought it was shower out k-kind…and it's n-n-not!"

By now, Sharpay had wiped her sunglasses off and thrown them into the sink. Her mascara ran right around her tiny nose and drenched her awaiting chin, but she didn't seem to care.

Gabriella turned to get a few paper towels for Sharpay to blow her nose with, but she quickly grabbed her by the shoulders and looked her straight in the eye. "You're gonna help me fix this…"

"Wh-what? Why?" Gabriella shifted nervously from side to side.

"Because…I-I need to fix this…and I can't do this alone…" Sharpay squeezed harder on her thin shoulders, her French Mani digging into Gabriella's skin.

"I'll help you if you let go!" Gabriella shrieked as her arm turned red from the pressure.

Sharpay released Gabi, realizing that she had somehow lifted her a few inches off the ground. "Let's get to work"

---------------------

Gabriella grabbed some smocks from the teachers closet right outside the bathroom door, giving one to Sharpay, and wrapping one around herself.

The thin neon polyester smocks barely covered the tops of their thighs, but Sharpay had no time to complain.

Gabriella grabbed one of her rubber band friendship bracelets that she had made with Taylor when she first came to East High, and tied her hair up into a think, glossy bun before she pushed Sharpay face down into the soapy water filled sink basin in front of her.

Sharpay almost choked on the water before remembering to hold her breath, close her mouth, and occasionally come up for air.

When she did come up for air, Gabriella had popped open one of the soap dispensers and was taking the squishy plastic bag of pink gel out of it. Next thing she knew, the gel was running down the sides of her wet face.

"Down" Gabriella commanded, and Sharpay plunged back into the water.

Gabriella rubbed the soap into Sharpay's fiery hair and then rinsed it out. After several trials of this, she pulled Sharpay back up.

"So…how is it?" she asked, grabbing the paper towels from her hand and drying her hair off.

"Well…" Gabriella started, "Look for yourself."

She turned Sharpay around to face the mirror and her mouth hung open in shock and perhaps disbelief.

Her hair was lighter, yes, but barely by a shade.

Gabriella checked her maroon G-Shock watch and quickly threw off the smock.

"I got to go Shar…" She said, scrambling to gather her things from around the room.

"What?" Sharpay said in barely a whisper.

"I already missed 7th period Phys. Ed! If I miss it one more time, that's a detention! And trust me Shar…I don't think I can handle detention!" she quickly fled the bathroom, apologizing once again before slamming the door behind her.

"…sorry…doesn't…help…" she said quietly, grabbing her BCBG hair clips and placing them silently into her matted hair.

As she twisted her hair into a bun, her only scrunchie broke in half, the metal tube falling to the floor.

_Clink_

_Clink_

_Clink_

_Great! _She thought to herself, placing the hat on her head, trying to stay calm.

_Actually…_She tilted the Fedora to the side, and fluffed up her hair, causing the curls to slowly reform. _I don't look half bad with this red hair. It looked way worse when it was wet…maybe I can get away with this! But…_Sharpay looked down at the outfit which she'd stolen from Ryan's closet. _I totally need to change…good thing I keep spares in my locker! _

---------------------

After changing into a simple white mini dress over dark blue skinny jeans and her signature metallic silver knee length boots, Sharpay didn't look half bad. She had clipped a white lily into her hair with one of her blue BCBG clips and taken off the hat, which she had placed carefully into Ryan's locker.

She stalked down the halls and heads quickly turned, followed by a few hoots and whistles.

It was around 9th period Spanish class when Gabriella finally noticed.

"Um…where you wearing that before?" she asked Sharpay as she watched her flip a shimmer-y red lock over her shoulder.

"Isn't it fabulous?" She asked her, applying a fresh coat of Mocha Frost gloss and winking

"Sure…" Gabriella replied.

"Well…thanks Gabri-smella! Thanks to you, I started a new fashion trend!"

She pointed a manicured fingernail to two of the least popular girls in the class: Bucktooth Briana and Lazy Linigan, who were both using red marker to highlight each others hair

"Great…another thing to add to your ever growing ego…" Gabriella mumbled under her breath.

Sharpay laughed and briskly walked out of the classroom.


End file.
